Keiichi x Rena One Shot Collection
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: A collection of one shots for my favorite pairing; Keiichi and Rena.


It was a grim Friday afternoon and rain hammered down hard on the windows outside. The glum skies matching our groups bored moods. But little did they know, I had a plan.  
"Guys, I have a fantastic idea." I declared, hoping to cheer everyone up.  
"Oh really?" asked Mion, only half paying attention.  
"Yes really." I replied. "I have a game we can play."  
"A game?" muttered Satoko. "If we had a game we wouldn't be bored." Keiichi frowned at her.  
"Fine, if you don't wanna hear it…" I began.  
"No." said Rena, raising her voice. "No, please do go on. I would like to hear your idea Keiichi." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Oh Rena, you would always cheer me on.  
"Thank you, Rena." I replied, and I coughed to clear my throat. "Now, my game is called 'Cup of Lies'. It`s a game about reading facial expression to tell whether someone is lying to you or not. The rules are fairly simple. Each person has a cup and three dice in it. They all shake the cup and place it down on the table. They can sneak a look at it to see their dice. You add up whatever three numbers you have on your dice and that`s your score. Now, you can either lie and say that you have a higher score then you actually do or you can tell the truth. If you lie and don't get caught then you get to add that score to your total score, but if you lie and are caught then you`re out of the game. If you tell the truth then you get that amount of points. If you tell the truth but another player accuses you of lying then the person who accuses you is out. You always have to guess the cup of the person to your left." The room had been plunged into silence.  
"Wow!" shouted Mion, jumping up and startling everyone a bit. "Keiichi! That sounds amazing! This is just what we need to get our spirits up!" Everyone nodded. They were all clearly in a much better mood.  
"Good job Keiichi." said Rika. "You`re really smart."  
"Rika`s right." added Rena. "That sounds like an awesome game. You`re awesome Keiichi."  
"Thanks guys." I replied, blushing a little. For once I was the one to suggest a game. It felt good.  
"Now then." Mion said, clapping her hands together. "Let`s get everything set up."

We were sat around a circular table; Mion at 12 o`clock, me at 3, Rena at 6, Rika at 8 and Satoko at 10. We all sat ready with our cups and die. Mion had a pad and pen next to her to keep score.  
"We all know the rules?" asked Mion. We all nodded in reply. "Fantastic. Let round one begin."  
I shook his cup and placed it down on the table. I lifted the lid to see what score I had; two twos and a three, making a seven.  
"Three." said Mion. I decided to play it safe this round, there was no point losing my own game on the first turn.  
"Seven."  
"Ten." said Rena.  
"Ten." echoed Rika.  
"Twenty." said Satoko. Mion burst out laughing.  
"Are you lying, Satoko?" asked Rika with a smile on her face. Satoko gasped.  
"How did you know?" she said in wonder. "I didn't show any facial expression."  
Rika put her hand on her friends shoulder.  
"Satoko, we have three six sided dice. The highest we can get is eighteen." I sniggered at her.  
"Ha, who sucks now?" I retorted. Satoko shot me daggers and I happily returned the favour.  
"Keiichi, play nice." said Rena.  
"Sorry." I replied, as Rika shifted her chair around the table so she was sat at 9 o`clock.  
"Is everyone else telling the truth?" asked Mion. They all lifted up their cups to prove we were in fact telling the truth. She noted everyone's score. "Good, time for round two." We put our die back in their cups and began round two. I shook his cup, placed it down and lifted it up to check my die; one two and two ones. I had four. I debated going for a lie but decided against it.  
"I got eighteen." said Mion.  
"I`ve got four."  
"Me too Keiichi." said Rena, as she smiled at me. I felt my heart beat a little faster. There was something about her smile that was just so…cute. I wanted to take _her_ home.  
"I`ve got nine." said Rika. No one else said anything. I looked at Mion. She looked at me and then at Rena and Rika.  
"Anyone think anyone else is lying?" asked Mion. We shook our heads as we lifted up our cups to prove we were all innocent. Mion sighed a little as she jotted down the score. I was about to ask her what was wrong but blondie interrupted me.  
"This games boring." she said. I looked at Rena for support.  
"Well I think it`s a great game Keiichi." she said, smiling. Oh Rena. How doth I love thee.  
"Thanks Rena." I replied, smiling back.  
"What this game needs is a punishment!" declared Mion. This time it was Rika`s turn to pipe up.  
"Actually, I think we should do a reward game instead of a punishment game." she said.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"It`s your game." she replied. "I`ll let you think of something." I turned to look at Rena when a wonderful idea popped into my mind.  
"The winner of this game…" I began. "…gets to order any other member of the club to do whatever they want with them for the whole of tomorrow. And I mean anything; from cooking and chores to hanging out or maybe…even a date." Mion lent forward, thinking.  
"A date…" I heard her mumble. She switched her voice back to a normal volume. "Yes, I think that`s fine." I looked to Rena, she was blushing like mad.  
"No, yeah. That`s great. Fine. Yeah." she stumbled.  
"Well it looks like it`s been decided." said Rika with a smile.  
"Time for round three then." said Mion. We did our shake and I checked my dice. I got two sixes and a five. Nice. I had seventeen overall.  
"I`ve got twelve." said Mion.  
"I`ve got seventeen."  
"I have fourteen." said Rena. I glanced at her. She was tapping her leg against the table leg. She was lying.  
"I have three." said Rika, with a small laugh. "It was a bad hand." I ignored her. I needed to make a decision. Now, I wanted a date with Rena. But there`s only two ways I can do that. One, I win and I pick her to do whatever I want with me tomorrow. Or two, she wins and she picks me and then picks to go on a date, which is not certain. So, surely it would be best to pick the option that a date is certain? Right?  
"I`m sorry Rena. You`re lying." I said, with a frown.  
"Rena. Cup." ordered Mion. Rena slowly lifted up her cup. She had two fours and a two, or ten.  
"Sorry Rena. You`re out." said Mion without a hint of sympathy. I smiled at her apologetically.  
"Oh it`s okay Keiichi. I`m sure you can win for me." Oh yes Rena. I will. I swear I will.  
"I`ll try." I said with a nervous laugh as she got up from her seat and went and sat down next to Satoko on another table.  
"Welcome to the losers club." said Satoko.  
"Anyone else got suspicions?" asked Mion. Me and Rika shook our heads. We lifted up our cups, we were all telling the truth. We began round four as Mion put down the scores. I checked my die. Three ones. Pitiful. It was time to put the 'lie' in 'cup of lies'.  
"I got ten." said Mion.  
"I got eight." I lied.  
"I have…eight." said Rika. Rika took too long to say her number. I think she was lying. Mion, however, had no idea I was and instead was looking at Rika, which added to my suspicions.  
"Rika, you`re lying aren't you?" I asked.  
"Yes I am." she said, a smile on her face as she lifted up her cup. She had four; two ones and a one.  
"You`re out, Rika." said Mion. It was now just me and Mion. I moved around the table so I was sat opposite her. Thunder clapped loudly outside breaking the tense silence and the lightening flashed on the walls of the room as I stared at the only person standing between me and my date with Rena. Satoko summed up the situation perfectly.  
"Wow, you could the tension with a knife."  
It sure was. I wanted to win because of my own reasons and I highly doubted that Mion wanted to date someone at this table…  
"I guess truth." she said. "Lift up your cup." I did as she said. Her eyes widened when she saw my die.  
"Y-you lied?" she stuttered.  
"Y-yes I did." mocking her. "It`s in the rules. In fact, it`s encouraged. And I know you're telling the truth." She lifted up her cup. Two threes and a four; I was right. She scribbled down the scores and stood up.  
"I need a drink." she said.  
"Take all the time you need." I said cockily.

I picked up the score board. I was on thirty six. She was on forty three. I was only seven points behind her. She sat back down and I put the pad back in its place. I looked to my left where the other three were sat. They look like they were watching some kind of TV drama.  
"Round five." she said. I nodded. I shook my cup and checked my die. I got two fives and a one. No need to risk a lie.  
"Eleven." I said.  
"Nine." she replied. I stared into her eyes. She just starred right back. She didn`t look like she was lying. I had no reason to suspect her.  
"You`re telling the truth." I said.  
"You too." she replied. We lifted our cups. We were both right. We started the sixth round in silence. I checked my die. I got two fours and a five; thirteen. Again, there was no reason to risk a lie.  
"Thirteen." I said.  
"Three." she responded. It was clear she was telling the truth. No one would bet that low.  
"Truth." I said.  
"Same." she replied. We lifted the cups. Again, we were both right. She scribbled the scores down.  
"What am I on?" I asked.  
"We`re both on fifty five." she replied. There was an "Ohhhhhhhhhh" from the spectators table.  
"Round seven." I said. I shook my cup and checked my die. Two twos and a one. Pathetic. I needed to win. I had to win. I had to lie.  
"Seven."  
"Same." she replied. We stared at each other.  
"You`re telling the truth." I said. Now, this was a deliberate choice on my end. Even if she did lie, it doesn't matter that much because I wouldn't be knocked out. So I hoped that if I said she was telling the truth even when she was lying, she might think I was telling the truth.  
"So are you." she said. An evil grin broke onto my face.  
"Sorry." I said, lifting up my cup. She frowned as she lifted hers. She was telling the truth. She glared at me as she wrote down the scores. Things were still even. It was the eighth round but neither of us cared enough to say it aloud. I checked my cup; two threes and a one.  
"Seven." I said.  
"Thirteen." she replied. I breathed heavily. I think she was lying. But I wasn't sure. I couldn't be sure so I couldn't risk it. Not now. Not when I was so close to winning.  
"Truth." I said.  
"Same." she replied with a grin as she raised her cup. She had four, two ones and a two. She was now winning by six points, which wasn't that far off.  
"Round nine." I muttered. I checked my cup. Three fives. Finally! A little bit of luck.  
"Fifteen." I said.  
"Thirteen." she replied. Seriously? Did she really think I`d fall for the same thing twice in a row.  
"You`re lying." I said.  
"So are you." she said, I smirked and picked up my cup.  
"No. I`m not." I said. She smiled and picked up hers.  
"Neither am I." she replied. She was right. She had two fives and a three. I paused for a moment. Now what? We`d both got it wrong. I looked at her. She looked as confused as I was.  
"Are we out?" I asked. She shrugged.  
"I think that you should stay in." said Rena from the other table. "We have to know who`s going to win. It`s important." It sure was important.  
"Also…" started Satoko. "…how do we know who`s going to win?" She was right. I hadn't thought of that. I shrugged.  
"Well, may I suggest that you bin the point system and just try to guess if the other is lying." We nodded.  
"Looks like this could be the decider. Round ten." I said. 

"Hmmmm." was the only response she could muster. I grabbed my cup, shook it, placed it on the table and checked my die. Two fours and a one. Nine. Nine was tricky. It was slap bang in the middle of the maximum number, meaning it could easily by the truth or a clever lie. I looked over to Rena. She smiled back at me. I gave a nervous smile back. I could hardly think. She was so cute. But not in like a small cute sense, more like a…small. Small. Small!  
"Three." I lied.  
"Nine." she said. Then it hit me. Her tell. She doesn't blink. She just stares at me. And this time..she blinked.  
"Truth." she said.  
"Lie." I replied. Silence. Neither of us moved.  
"Okay." she said calmly. "On the count of three, pick up your cup. One…two…"  
"Three." I finished, grinning evilly as I raised my cup.  
"What!?" she screeched. "How?!" There were loud gasps from the other table.  
"Keiichi…you betted backwards?" said Rena.  
"I did." I replied smugly. Satoko got up from her seat and walked over to our table.  
"I don't understand." she said, scratching her head. "How come you won?"  
"Allow me to explain. It`s elementary my dear Satoko." I said smugly. "Three is the minimum you can bet and so if you say three, people assume you're telling the truth because why would you willing lie for such a low number of points. But since we weren't playing for points, it didn't matter." Rika and Rena started clapping.  
"Good job, Keiichi."  
"Keiichi, you did awesome. I`m glad you won for me." said Rena. Oh Rena, I`m glad I won for you too.  
"Well then Keiichi." said Mion, holding out her hand. "Congratulations. You beat me fair and square." I shook her hand and smiled.  
"Well, you did very well too." I replied, trying my best to be as sportsman like as possible.  
"What about the reward game?" asked Satoko. Rika grabbed her and Satoko`s bag and handed it to her and then leant forward and whispered something in her ear. Satoko sniggered.  
"Enjoy Rena." she said before she and Rika bolted out the door.  
"N-no…" I tried to protest but they had gone. I turned to Mion. She just gave me a knowing look and left to, leaving me and Rena alone together. I turned around to face her. We were both blushing pretty hard.  
"So you did really good today." she said with a smile, as she slowly moved closer to me. "It`s not often someone beats Mion."  
"Well thanks." I replied, blushing and rubbing the back of my head. Rena was now so close to me we were almost touching.  
"Keiichi?" she whispered.  
"Yeah?" I replied, my heart was going crazy.  
"I`m free at noon, you know." she said as she slowly leant forward and gently kissed me cheek. "See you tomorrow." And with that she was gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
"Oh look. The rain stopped."

 **A/N:** **Well, it`s been a while. If anyone follows me as a writer then you might notice it`s been just short of a month since I`ve published anything. But I`m back. And I`ve got some really good things in the works. This being one of them. I`m not quite sure I feel about this story though. I think the majority of it is pretty solid but the ending… I don't know. It hints about him and Rena but not much is confirmed. But who cares anyway? This is just a single one shot. The other one shots will be similar to this. Not gory or scary, but cute and romantic. If you like that stuff then I`m sure you`ll like this. But anyway, I`ve babbled on for too long. If you enjoyed it please leave a review, I always appreciate them. Oh and almost forgot. The chapter are going to have a running theme. First person to tell me in the reviews will win…something? Anyway, thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


End file.
